


King Sized Bed

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome (No Wincest) Oral (female and Male Receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	King Sized Bed

Dean pushed the keys in the lock, wiggling them around before pushing the door to the motel room open. The three of you were exhausted, your bodies tattered and beaten, covered in blood. Your muscles were sore, but that didn’t even compare to how you were feeling inside. The hunt had gone so wrong, you didn’t even know what right was. When the three of you walked in the motel room, your eyes averted to the bed in the middle of the room. One bed.

 A king sized bed.

 If you weren’t sore, covered in blood that wasn’t just your own, and extremely tired, you would have put up a fight, but you had absolutely energy to. No one did. When you lose half of a kindergarten class to a vampire nest, you stop caring about the stupid things in the world.

 “It was all they had left. I wasn’t in the mood to argue with the guy,” Dean said lowly. His voice filled with guilt and hurt. You didn’t even question sleeping arrangements. You knew you would be in between the two of them. Even though they were both big guys, you would still have enough room to sleep comfortably.

 “Y/N, why don’t you take first shower,” Sam suggested. When you looked at yourself compared to the two of them, you were covered in the most blood, most of which wasn’t your own. You nodded your head and carried your bag into the bathroom. You were happy to see that this motel was kept up well. The bathroom was clean, the shower didn’t look all gross like the rest of the motels did. You were so thankful for that.

 You stripped from you clothes, throwing them in the trash before climbing under the hot water, letting your muscles relax. You kept picturing the kindergarten class, and the amount of blood. The vamps tore through them, not leaving one to spare. They were only five years old, their life had barely even started.

 You finished washing off all the blood and grime, shampooed your hair twice and got out, quickly drying yourself off so you could sleep and hopefully forget that this day even happened. You threw on one of Dean’s oversized t-shirts and a pair of panties. Neither one of the boys minded. It’s not like they have never seen you like that before. They have had to patch you up multiple times.

 You emerged from the bathroom, Dean headed in next while Sam sat on his laptop, doing whatever he usually did after a hunt. He glanced up at you and smiled sympathetically before going back to his computer. You grabbed the extra pillow from one size of the bed and placed it in the middle, between the other two. You pulled back the covers and climbed in. Sleep consumed you almost immediately.

 You woke up in the middle of the night, a layer of sweat covered your body, your heart racing and tears streaming down the side of your face. The image of the hunt played in your mind over and over. The guilt withering through your veins, with no signs of stopping. Your first thought was to drink until you couldn’t remember, it seemed to be a temporary fix for Dean, why not you as well.

 You were about to move when you felt the weight of something around your waist and when you opened your eyes, you were facing Sam, who was lying on his stomach, his arm resting under his pillow, which only meant the weight around you was none other than Dean. It all really clued in. You were sharing a bed with both Winchester’s, one one either side of you. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. Under different circumstances, you would be thrilled to have both of them in your bed, both of them were extremely attractive men that you would take in a heartbeat, but you were sore, they were sore, and you had just gotten back  hours ago from a shitty hunt.

 You tried to gingerly remove Dean’s arm from your body, but he only tightened it around you, bringing your body closer to his. All of his warm body was pressed against the back of yours. For a moment, you let yourself enjoy it, relishing in the feeling of the safety that Dean’s hold brought to you. He nuzzled his face into your neck, and you sighed, melting into him. Your eyes shot wide open when you felt something pressed against your ass; something big and hard. It couldn’t be, but it had to be. Dean was half hard pressed against your ass.

 You quickly escaped from his grasp, waking him up in the process. His hair was sticking up in different directions as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He was wearing a tight white fitted shirt, showing off his arms in a glorious way.

 “Hey, sweetheart, everything okay?” he questioned, his voice raspy from the lack of use.

 “Yeah,” you breathed out. “I had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you.”

 “Hey, it’s okay. What happened on the hunt, it wasn’t your fault. I hope you know that,” he assured you, reaching out to touch your shoulder.

  “Dean’s right, Y/N. It wasn’t your fault. It was just a shitty hunt,” Sam’s gruff voice caused you to look over at him. His hair covered part of his face for a moment before he really looked at you. “You can’t blame yourself for it.”

 “I know, it’s just hard. You know how it is.”

 “Yeah, it sucks. But we’re going to get through it and more past it,” Sam reassured you and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You glanced over to the clock and realized that it was just after four.

 “We should probably get some more sleep before we hit the road again,” you suggested as you began to make yourself comfortable again. Both of the boys were laying on their sides looking at you. It was only a few seconds later that they each lay back down. Dean wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close to him for a moment, what was meant to be a sweet comforting hug turned into you thinking about his half hard cock pressed against your thigh. All you could think about was how good it would feel inside of you, whether it be in your aching pussy, or in your mouth, swallowing around him. You wondered if Sam was half hard from his sleep as well. You stifled a moan, your actions not going unnoticed by Dean.

 “What’s going on?” he quirked his eyebrow.

 “It’s just that-I can feel you, um against my leg,” you said awkwardly. It took him a minute to register what you were really talking about.

 “Oh, uh sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled away. You were a little sad that he did, but relieved at the same time. “You look a little disappointed I pulled away,” he whispered in your ear, his words going straight to your core. You couldn’t do this, not with Sam in the very same bed.

 “I am, but nothing we can do about it,” you smiled softly.

 “Are you sure about that?” Sam whispered in your other ear.

 “We can stop the images of the hunt from coming back to you for a little while, take your mind off of the pain. If you want that is,” Dean started, his fingers ghosting over your hip.

 “Both of you?” you inquired.

 “Yes, we both want you.”

 “We want to make you feel good, but we don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with,” Dean stated.

 “Then let’s take this slow,” you consented. You wanted nothing more than to have both of their fingers trailing over your body, their mouths pressed against your skin, both of their cocks hard and ready for you.

 Sam leaned over and pressed his lips to yours, at first gently before becoming more needy. His tongue brushed over yous as his hand travelled over your body. Dean pressed kisses to your shoulder. “Just say the word and we’ll stop, sweetheart.”

 Sam rolled you onto your side, your leg swung over his hip, his pajama plaid erection pressed perfectly against your core. A wave of pleasure rushed through your body. Dean continued to kiss along your shoulder, his own erection pressed against your ass. It felt amazing to be in the middle of the Winchester sandwich. And it was only going to get better from here out.

 “I think we’re all wearing far too much clothing,” you breathed out.

 “I agree.”

 Dean threw the covers back and rid of his shirt, leaving him in his plaid pajama pants. Sam’s long fingers grasped the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head, your breasts exposed to the two of them. Dean wrapped his fingers in the waistband of your panties, making quick work of removing them from your body. Sam took his shirt off, throwing it across the room before shoving his pants and boxers down his long muscular legs. His hard cock standing proud between his legs. He was a lot bigger than you thought, your mouth watered with anticipation. You couldn’t wait to taste him. You moved to Dean, pushing his pants and boxers down his long bowlegs, his hard cock sprang free, the tip glistening with precum.

 “I want to taste you both,” you admitted, looking between both of them.

 “I want to taste you first,” Sam groaned as he moved from the side of the bed and settled between your legs. He inched your thighs apart more and began to trail hot wet kisses along them. You ached for him, wanting him to touch you, to taste you.

 Dean moved beside you, planting a kiss to your lips, a lot softer and slower than Sam’s. Dean took his time exploring your mouth, his hands gently massaging your breast as Sam inched closer to your core. Your body was tingling with want, with need. You never wanted them to stop touching you. Dean’s lips moved along your jaw as Sam’s fingers brushed over your clit, causing you to let out a muffled moan.

 “Don’t hold back, I want to hear those precious noises,” Sam demanded. You could feel his hot breath against your center as he spoke.

 “Sam, please,” you begged. His fingers brushed over your clit once more and you bucked your hips, wanting more. He happily obliged, pushing a finger into you as his lips wrapped around your clit, you cried out, your eyes slamming shut in the process. “Dean, I want you too.”

 “Where do you want me, sweetheart?” He questioned before his lips sealed around one of your hardened buds.

 “I want you in my mouth,” you breathed out, “I want to taste you.”

 “Fuck,” he sighed, removing his lips from your body and sitting up. He moved closer to your face, you sat up slightly so you were at a better angle to take him in your mouth. His eyes locked with yours as your mouth was inches away from the tip of his cock. He brushed away the stray locks that were in your face, then you licked the tip, tasting his salty goodness on your tongue, groaning in the process.

 “Fuck, Dean, you taste good,” you said. His eyes were full blown with lust. You took him in your hand, your tongue trailing over the longest vein on his cock, feeling the velvety smoothness before taking his head in your mouth. He took in a sharp breath as you began to suck, your tongue dipping in the slit.

 Sam added another digit, curling his fingers in you, his lips sucking your bundle of nerves, eliciting loud moans from your lips. You could feel yourself coming undone under his touch, the pleasure of having Dean in your mouth only added fuel to the fire. Sam had you coming in seconds, moaning around Dean’s cock.

 “You’re so sexy when you come,” Sam complimented before lining himself up with your entrance. “You ready for me?” You nodded, not being able to compose words. He slammed into you, his length filling you up more than anyone had ever before. He continued to thrust into you at a fast pace as you continued to take Dean further and further into your mouth. You used your hand to pump whatever you couldn’t fit into your mouth.

 “You’re so good at that, sweetheart,” he praised as you took him deeper.

 Sam grabbed your hips as he pounded into you. A thin layer of sweat covered his muscular body, his balls slapped your ass with every thrust. You released Dean’s cock from your mouth with a pop, leaving him to catch his breath. Sam cock was brushing against your sweet spot with every thrust,  you could feel yourself growing closer to your second orgasm of the night. He was grunting with every thrust, trying to get you where you needed to be as you stroked Dean, twisting and playing with the head as Sam brought you over the edge again. Pleasure coursed through your veins once more, your vision going white as your fisted the sheets.

 You were breathing erratically when Sam pulled his hard cock from your body. He hovered over your body, kissing you sweetly before settling next to you. Dean sat between your legs, pulling you onto his lap. “I know you’re probably over sensitive right now, sweetheart. I’ll take this easy on you.” His hands gripped your hips, lifting you onto him. His cock entered you slowly, his cock a little thicker than his younger brothers. Sam’s sweaty body pressed to your back, you were sandwiched between both Winchester’s. Sam’s hands held you as he pressed his lips along your shoulder. Dean moved gingerly in and out of you.

 Both of them whispered how beautiful you looked like this, how good you felt, how much they both wanted you and it was all music to your ears. Pleasuring both of them was better than you ever imagined. Having all of their muscle, having both of their cocks fill you up, it just kept getting better.

 “You feel so good, Y/N. So tight and wet for us,” Dean muttered. You grabbed Sam’s still hard cock and began to jerk him off. His grip on you tightened and his breath quickened. Dean sped up his thrusts, you meeting each one of them. Sam’s fingers found your clit, rubbing it quickly and the cord snapped, electric sparks pulsated through your body. You screamed out both of their names as you clenched down around Dean’s cock. Your eyes slammed shut, throwing your head back as your fingers digging into his skin. Sam kissed your temple as Dean worked himself into his own orgasm, spilling himself inside of you, calling out your name.

 He lifted you off of him and you instantly took Sam in your mouth, sucking and bobbing your head up and down him. You felt him hit the back of your throat as he guided his cock into your mouth. He was trying to keep himself from fucking your mouth. You tapped your fingers against his side and nodded, giving him permission to. He started out slow then began to push more and more of himself into you. His hands made their way into your hair and he began to rock his hips, his cock hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. You felt him twitch on your tongue, seconds later you his hot cum hit the back of your throat, he tasted a little sweeter than Dean, probably all the healthy food he ate.

 “That was awesome!” you breathed out.

 “Yes it was,” Sam sighed. You passed out before anything else was said.

When you woke hours later, you found yourself naked underneath the covers, your body sore. Memories of what happened last night came rushing back. You glanced over to see that Sam was missing, and Dean was still in bed, just as naked as you were which meant last night, definitely wasn’t a dream.

 


End file.
